Indoor coverage and outdoor hotspot coverage will become main requirements of wireless network coverage in the 5G era. In this case, a small cell and massive multiple input multiple output (Massive MIMO) will become main solutions. Both the small cell and a massive MIMO product use a Radio on Chip (ROC) chip to receive and send signals.
On one hand, among performance indicators of a wireless base station, static sensitivity is an important parameter for ensuring network coverage, and the ROC chip needs to reduce noise of a receive link. On the other hand, with a growing quantity of access users, an interference scenario is becoming more complex, and a specific receiving signal-to-noise ratio of the receive link needs to be ensured in a strong blocking scenario.
However, a receive link of a current ROC chip has a relatively small dynamic range, and cannot take into account static sensitivity at a weak blocker and blocker sensitivity at medium and strong blockers. In addition, to optimize the static sensitivity at the weak blocker, an LNA with a high linearity requirement and high power consumption needs to be added before the chip to optimize noise, and this requires relatively high costs.